


"You Look Cute When You Smile"

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Tony loves his boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, The feelings are mutual, because they're in love, he just wants to see Tony smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Tony's just trying to work, but his boyfriend's pretty and distracting.





	"You Look Cute When You Smile"

**Author's Note:**

> I legit can't write anything...I spent the past two weeks trying to write for my new fandom and nothing, then I grabbed a random prompt from my list and this was written in like ten minutes. I actually kinda wanna cry...

Bucky smiled softly as he watched Tony work, the mechanic was humming to himself as he took various tools from DUM-E and sometimes talking out loud to himself.

Tony looked behind him at Bucky, raising an eyebrow and rubbing his forehead, leaving a smudge of oil behind.

“What?”

Bucky shrugged.

“Am I not allowed to watch my boyfriend?” He pushed himself off the couch, wrapping his arms around Tony once he got close enough and wiping the oil off with his metal thumb.

Tony flushed slightly, rolling his eyes.

“Always such a flirt.”

“Wasn’ flirting, doll.” Bucky lifted his chin up and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip gently. Tony smiled as they pulled back, keeping his arms wrapping around his neck.

“You look cute when you smile, you should do it more often.” Bucky said softly, rubbing his lips with his thumb, staring at him fondly.

“Shut up.” Tony muttered and pulled away with a flush and a smile. “I’ve got work to do and you’re distracting me.”

“How terrible.” Bucky grabbed his arm quickly, kissing his cheek and wiggling his fingers at him as he walked back to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know, it means the world to me!! <3


End file.
